Ironman: Back in the Suit
by Asher Knight
Summary: Pepper resigns leaving Tony heartbroken and forced to hire a new PA. A new enemy appears and Tony may be losing his heart to someone new. Tony/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N Hi everyone. I love the Iron Man series and Robert D. Jr. so I decided to finally write an Iron Man fanfic. It's my first one so go easy on me. There's going to be very little Pepper in this fic. It's going to center around Tony Stark and my oc Ronnie. Hope you all love it and review. **

- Prologue -

"I'm sorry," Virginia "Pepper" Potts said again, setting the list of potential replacements. After all these years of taking care of him she was leaving. She couldn't keep on taking care of him.

"Yeah, I get it," billionaire playboy, her boss Tony Stark nodded. He was trying to play it cool and not give away what he was feeling but he knew he would be lost without Pepper Potts.

"So I guess I'll see you," Potts muttered nervously.

"When does your flight leave," Tony asked.

"I'm heading to the airport straight from here," she told him, gathering up the other paperwork he would need to sign and send out tonight. She was going to California to be close to her family.

"Bye Potts…and thanks," he told her, walking her out.

"Take care of yourself Tony," Potts said, kissing his cheek.

Tony spent the rest of the morning locked in his office at Stark Tower interviewing new personal assistant prospects. He had to find someone who could not only handle the rush of Stark Enterprises but also handle his second job, Iron Man.

"Janie, could you please send the next one in," Tony called in to Potts's temporary replacement. She made been hired for a month to make the transition of Potts leaving easier on Tony and the company. The woman always thought of everything. Tony ignored the pain in his heart and stood to greet the next prospective. The door opened and in walked his future.

"Hi Mr. Stark," her voice was as sweet as she looked. Soft, long black hair and deep chocolate eyes, she was just five feet and he towered over her. "I'm Veronica Chambers."

"Sit down," Tony said, offering her the seat in front of his desk.

"It's amazing being here – talking to you. Thank you for all you've done," she smiled.

Tony stared at her, taking in her appearance and trying to read her face. "Okay you start Monday." He immediately got up and shook her hand, congratulating her.

"What," she asked confused. She couldn't have heard right.

"Yeah, that's right. You've got the job," he told walking over to a small liquor cabinet. He popped open a bottle of his favorite champagne, filling up two glass flutes.

"But don't you have any questions to ask me," Veronica asked, taking the flute of champagne he offered in her hand.

"Nope," he said smiling. "Hey," he noticed her nervousness, "relax, you're going to do fine. You were Pepper's top recommendation and I trust her choice."

"Thank you Mr. Stark," Veronica grinned. "And please call me Ronnie."

"Ronnie," her boss smiled. "Then forget Mr. Stark and just call me Tony."


	2. The Gala

**A/N Hi everyone. So thank you all for all the responses to my new fanfic. Really gave me some confidence to keep going with the story and to try to make each chapter better. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you all like. Thanks 3**

**C-Lyn: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad the first chapter was good enough to catch people's interest. Hopefully you'll love this chapter just as much. I'm sorry about the name confusion. I forgot to save the document after I changed her name. It's Veronica "Ronnie" Chambers.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: **Thanks : ) and thank you for the review.

**Caros24084u:** Again, I have to apologize for the name confusion. The chapter is all fixed now and thanks for letting me know. Hope you love this chapter too.

**Makkenna Witwicky: **Thanks for the review. : )

– Chapter One: The Gala –

"Oh crap," Veronica muttered, stepping into the large steel elevator at the ground floor of Stark Industries. Her briefcase was tucked under her arm while her hand held a cup of coffee and her tablet in the other. She was wearing a new business suit with black pumps that were cutting off the circulation of blood to her toes.

Veronica ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look presentable for work as the elevator opened up on the top floor. "Mr. Stark," she said, lightly knocking on his office door. Veronica walked in to an empty office. "Where the hell is he," she started to panic. Tony had missed a meeting with the board of directors scheduled for today. "Tony," she tried again.

"Mr. Stark has not come in yet Ms. Chambers," Janice, Tony's secretary answered, walking in.

"Just great," Veronica muttered to herself. "Thanks Janice and please call me Ronnie,"

"Yes Ms. Chambers," Janice replied, forcing Veronica to hold back a smile and roll her eyes.

Veronica took the elevator back down to the ground floor and raced out to the busy New York street. "Taxi," she shouted, raising her hand. She told the drive to head to Stark Towers. She knew that was where Tony had taken up residence ever since he and Pepper got the reactor going. It was a beacon of eco-friendly power in a city of industry.

The cab dropped her off and she rushed through the doors of the building, punching in the access code her boss had given her. The private elevator that led to Tony's penthouse led her up to her boss.

"Mr. Stark," she called out, her anger at his missing the meeting returning at full force.

"Good morning Ronnie, Mr. Stark is currently downstairs in the workshop," Jarvis, Tony's highly advanced AI system announced. Her boss had programmed the system to call her Ronnie since he had first showed her Stark Tower.

"Thanks Jarvis," she said heading straight for the workshop.

Loud rock music was playing through the speakers as Tony was working on something set up on his work bench. Veronica recognized the song. It was Rock n' Roll Damnation by AC/DC. One of her own favorites.

"Mr. Stark," she shouted, punching in the codes to get in.

"Mute," her boss commanded, shutting the music off. "I thought I told you to call me Tony," her boss asked.

"You missed the board meeting Mr. Stark," his PA growled. Now Tony knew he was in trouble. She always called him Mr. Stark when he was in trouble.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I remembered. I just thought I had more time to finish this. Guess it just got away from me."

"Tony," Veronica groan, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry Ronnie," Tony said again, never imagining him apologizing for missing a meeting. He definitely never apologized to Pepper the thousand times he had skipped out. She was getting under his skin in a way no one else ever had – not even Pepper.

"I'll make up something and reschedule," she sighed.

"Thanks," he said giving her that warm, heart-melting smile he had and of course all her anger disappeared. She hated the effect her boss had on her. Tony Stark was annoying, narcissistic, and a little eccentric but he was caring and had a good heart.

"What are you working on," she asked.

"Uh nothing," Tony answered far too quickly. He suspiciously pushed aside the metal device he was working and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the workshop and upstairs. "So what's on the agenda today? You have my full undivided attention."

"We have a meeting with some buyers from England, a weapons demonstration in Texas at their testing facility and tonight there's a benefit gala for the charity founded by your parents."

"Benefit gala," Tony asked.

"Yeah, I've already got your Armani back from the cleaners laid out for you for this evening, Happy will drive you and…"

"Are you going," Tony asked, interrupting her list.

"M-me," Veronica stuttered, "To the gala?"

"Yeah, are you going," her boss asked again.

"Um, no I wasn't planning to," she answered. "I didn't get an invitation. It was for you."

"Great, you'll be my date," Tony smiled, pouring himself some coffee into his favorite mug.

"What," his assistant exclaimed. "I can't be your date."

"Why not," asked Tony. "Do you not like me?"

"No, no it's not that! Tony, you're great but you're my boss," she tried to explain.

"Yeah so," he asked, acting like it wasn't completely inappropriate to bring your assistant as a date.

"What are people going to think," Veronica asked sternly, "Your reputation?"

"Whatever they want," he said, moving closer and placing both hands on her shoulders. "I could care less what people think of me and my reputation."

"And me? What about me," asked Veronica? "What are people going to say about me especially after you and Pepper?"

The tension in the room didn't go unnoticed and Veronica instantly regretted her choice of words. In the last two weeks since she had started working for Tony she realized what a sore subject Pepper really was.

"That was out of line," she said, after what felt like a lifetime of silence. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…" Tony trailed off.

"Tony," Veronica began.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, alright," Tony forced a smile.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," Veronica frowned.

It was nearly six when the sun was starting to set and Veronica found herself alone at home. There wasn't much work to be done that evening and she was restless. "Tony," she muttered to herself. Her mind kept on going back to their conversation this morning. She plopped down into the large armchair that resided in front of the flat screen and closed her eyes, trying to pass some time. And then she realized something. The problem wasn't that she didn't have anything to do. The problem was that she wasn't' doing what she wanted to do. Veronica rushed to her bathroom to get ready.

Tony didn't know now much longer he could stand it. He was tired of putting on a smile for all of the old, stuck up businessmen he was surrounded by. This was no party, it was a funeral.

"Martini, dry, extra olives," Tony said to bartender, slipping a twenty into his tip jar.

"Make that two," a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

Tony turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood before a vision he thought could only exist in his dreams. "Ronnie," he whispered, staring at his assistant dressed in a tight, form-fitting silk burgundy red floor length gown. He usually long hair had been cut to a long pixie-cut fashion that almost reached her shoulders. "You look…" he stopped, unable to find the right words to describe her.

"Thanks," she blushed, unable to meet his eyes. Instead she stared down at her pumps. Tony walked over and gently lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I umm heard you needed a date."

"Your drinks sir," the bartender announced, placing two martinis in front of Tony.

"Way to kill the moment kid," Veronica heard her boss muttered under his breath. She had to hold back her laughter at that. "Let's get some air," he said, handing her a drink.

Outside on the balcony, Tony watched as the cool breeze lightly tussled Veronica's hair. She was breathtaking. He didn't think he could ever feel the same way about someone else after Pepper but now what he felt for Veronica was so much more.

"I like the hair," he said, moving to tuck a loose strand behind her hair. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she smiled, inwardly trying to slow her heart pounding.

"So what changed your mind," Tony asked.

Slowly Veronica moved closer to him, setting her glass down on the ledge of the balcony and said, "I realized I wanted to go with you and no matter what other people thought there was nothing wrong with it."

Tony couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he knew Ronnie was the reason for it. "Would you like to dance," asked Tony as a slow song started to play.

"I think I'd like that," smiled Veronica.

Tony led her to the dance floor as Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love started to play. People stared, they whispered but Tony and Veronica didn't pay any attention to anything besides each other.

"Did I mention you look amazing tonight," Tony whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you did but I'd love to hear it again," Veronica laughed.

Tony chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You look gorgeous Ronnie."

Veronica couldn't stop the blush from spreading to her cheeks. Instead she leaned in closer to Tony to try to hide her face against his chest.

"Tony Stark," a high pitched feminine voice called out.

Tony looked over Ronnie's shoulder and to his dismay, spotted Christine Everhart. The blonde was a one-night stand Tony had regretted a little over a year ago when he had returned from Afghanistan.

"Oh great, bare with me," Tony whispered to Ronnie. "Christine, fancy seeing you here," Tony said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, surprising that a reporter for Vanity Fair would be covering the event," she laughed. "Who's this," she asked, eyeing Veronica.

"Christine this is Veronica Chambers," said Tony. "Ronnie, this is Christine Everhart."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica said, offering her hand to shake.

"Same here," said Christine, shaking her hand. "So how do you know Tony Stark?"

"She's my new assistant," Tony answered.

"Ah another one," Christine sneered. "I heard things didn't work out so well with the last one, Ms. Potts."

"I'm going to head out," Veronica announced. "Thanks for the dance boss," she told Tony.

"Ronnie," Tony called as she reached the car waiting outside. "Please wait, Ronnie!"

"What is it Tony," Veronica asked, hand on the car door.

"Look, I'm sorry about Christine. We had a thing one night and she never got over the morning after," he told her.

"And that's suppose to make me stay," she asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"No, I meant it was a long time ago," Tony explained. "Before you and everything else that happened before you showed up. Look I want to show you something. Just come with me."

Tony took hold of hand and led her to his silver convertible. "Tony, where are we going," she asked.

"I want to show you something I've been working on," he told her, putting the car into gear.

They drove through the city to Stark Tower. The entire time they got out and took the elevator up to the penthouse. Tony led to her to workshop he had set up and called out, "Jarvis wake up. Daddy's home."

"Welcome back sir," the voice that ran Tony's home spoke up. "You're back early. If I may ask, how was your evening?"

"Great, can you please pull up the blueprint holograms from this morning?"

"Right away sir," Jarvis answered.

"Oh my god," Veronica gasped in shock.


	3. Fury's Message

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967** – Thanks for the review : )

**caros2408u **– Lol. It's the cliffhangers that keep them coming back for more. Hope the surprise isn't a letdown. Thanks for the review. Hope you keeping reading.

**Makkenna Witwicky** – Thanks for the review. I tried to get this update out sooner but got suck for awhile. Hope you like it.

**Babydake93** – Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story.

**YourLocalIgor** – Thanks for the sweet review. Hope I get another one from you on this chapter.

**C-Lyn** – Lol. Well that's the first time I've ever been described as evil. Thanks for the review. : )

**wolviegurl** – Thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter too.

**LadyOfIron** – Thanks so much and I'm glad people are liking Ronnie. I was worried if she would fit in with Tony's world.

Chapter 2: Fury's Notice

"Oh my God, Tony is that…" Veronica trailed off in awe.

"Yup, they're the next two Stark buildings which I might add will be completely, one hundred percent eco-friendly," Tony said proudly, "not to mention bring out a ton of new jobs for people."

Two holograms displayed the new structures in Los Angeles and Washington. The one to build in Los Angles was tall and sleek. It was a true skyscraper, towering over the other buildings in the model. The one for Washing was a large model of what seemed like a base. What the building lacked in height it more than made up in radius. One of the buildings was actually a new lab being set up for the military to test and develop new advancements for transportation, supplies and weapons with Tony watching closing to make sure every delivery went where it was meant to go. The second building was an extension for Stark Industries Intel-Crops which served to bring relief to war-torn areas and starvation around the world.

"They look amazing," Veronica told him. "Did you design them as well?"

"Yes, without consulting an architect I might add," Tony grinned. "See I can be creative."

"Okay, so we've established that you are amazing," laughed Veronica.

"Yes we have, so moving on to my next question. Will you fly out to DC with me so we can get these bad boys approved," Tony asked.

"Of course, when do we leave," asked Veronica.

"This Wednesday morning," Tony answered. "We'll be there for two days of meetings and three days of fun."

"Great now I say, since I have someone to celebrate this with, we pop open a bottle of wine," Tony said, reaching over to the bottle he had kept chilled. Tony led her to the large leather couch and handed her a glass of the wine. Veronica fought back the blush threatening to appear on her checks as Tony moved to sit closer to her on the couch. This was wrong. She knew she could harbor feelings for her own boss but there was just something about Tony. She probably fell for him the first day she saw him and was just realizing it now. The question was if she was actually going to do something about it.

Wednesday morning there was a light downpour coming down. Veronica was dressed in a dark skirt and suit waiting for her boss as usual. Veronica realized that with Tony Stark no jet ever took off on time so she made sure to leave the house early enough to go to his place and drag him out of his workshop.

"Tony, we're late," she said, walking down to the workshop. She quickly entered the access code and stepped in saying, "By two hours," Ronnie said, looking down at her watch.

"It's our jet," Tony said from under his hot rod dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. "It leaves when we tell it to and therefore we can't be late."

"Yeah well that may be true but we're going to be late for the meeting it we don't leave soon," she told him, checking their schedule on her blackberry.

"Alright, relax," he said coming out from under the car. "Let's go."

"You're not dressed," she exclaimed, looking down at the tight grey t-shirt and jeans he was in.

"I have a suit ready. I'll just change on the plane," he told Veronica, pushing her out of the workshop.

Tony decided to drive them to the airport base his favorite car, the silver Audi but of course made Happy drive the other car because he felt like racing.

"Tony," Ronnie grimace as he pulled a sharp turn on the empty highway.

"We're winning," Tony smirked, ignoring his PA's discomfort.

"You're going to get us killed," she exclaimed, holding on to the edge of her leather seat.

"Relax," he told her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, picking up speed.

They passed up Happy and raced forward for the last stretch of the way. Tony won as always, pulling up perfecting in front of the red carpet that was spread out leading to the Stark jet.

"Nice race boss," said Happy when he pulled up a few minutes later.

"Thought you had me for a minute," Tony smirked stepping out of the car. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Tony announced, turning to Ronnie.

"Have a safe trip guys," said Happy as he pulled out for the drive home.

The jet landed in D.C. ahead of schedule and they had a car waiting to take them to a hotel for the night.

"We're sorry Mr. Stark but we only have one room booked under your reservation," the receptionist told them at the front desk.

"That's impossible," said Veronica, her face showing her confusion. "I called in to check on our reservations just last night. We had two rooms in our name."

"Let me check again ma'am," the perky employee answered. After a few minutes of listening to her typing on the computer the worker announced, "I'm sorry. It seems like you did have two rooms booked but there was a mistake."

"Well that's alright," Tony piped in. "Just book us another and add it to the bill."

"I wish I could do that sir but we're doing some upgrades to four floors of the hotel and are booked over. I don't have any more rooms to book out at the moment."

"Oh great," Veronica frowned.

"Relax Ronnie," Tony chuckled. "How about this," he said turning to the receptionist, "We'll take the one room and if anyone checks out this evening just let us know?"

"Of course sir," the desk clerk agreed. "It was our mistake so of course we'll keep your name at the top of the list."

"Thank you," Veronica, a small smile touching her lips.

The room they were led to was definitely Tony's style. A huge king sized bed dominated the room with a little living area containing couches and a flat screen off to the side. French glass doors led off to a balcony that looked off to a beautiful view of the city lights.

"So why don't you hit the shower and I'll order us food. Hopefully another room will open up," Veronica sighed.

"Alright thanks" Tony smiled. "Just get me whatever you're having and a scotch."

Tony was still in the shower when the steaks Veronica had ordered arrived. "Tony, food's here," she called out.

"Did you say something," Tony asked, stepping out into the room.

Veronica froze as she watched her boss step out with only a towel draped low across his waist, his body and hair still wet from his shower.

"Ummm…uh, dinner's here," she told him.

"You okay," he asked, moving closer. "You seem nervous."

"No, I'm fine," Veronica said far too quickly. Tony smirked at the defensiveness in her voice.

Tony and Ronnie ate in quiet silence; a thing Tony noticed he never did with Pepper. She would always have something or other to discuss whether it was about Stark Industries or more issues with his life as Iron Man. He was enjoying just sitting down for a meal with her next to him.

"It doesn't look like there's going to be another room available so how about you take the bed and I take the couch," offered Tony.

"No, you should take the bed," said Ronnie. "I still have some work to do for the presentation tomorrow."

"You sure," Tony asked.

"Positive," she said, pulling out her laptop.

Soon the only noise in the room was the steady typing coming from Ronnie's laptop and Tony's light snoring. Ronnie wasn't too worried about the meeting in the morning. There were a lot of advantages to new Stark buildings they were planning to put up. For one, there would be mass number of new jobs available and the building would be completely eco-friendly, a clean source of energy.

Suddenly, a window popped up on her screen. There was a message typed stating, **Hello, Ms. Chambers.**

"What in the world," Ronnie whispered to herself.

There was more typing and next the message read, **I have an urgent message for Mr. Start from Director Furry of S.H.I.E.L.D. Permission to stream a video connection through?**

"Uh, Tony," Ronnie called out. "Tony." She got up and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, lightly shaking Tony in his sleep.

"Hmmm, what," her boss muttered still asleep. In his sleep, Tony rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist. She barely held back the gasp that was threatening to leave her lips as she found herself pulled up against Tony – his grip tight around her waist. She could feel him burry his face in her dark hair, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Tony," she whispered, trying to pulled herself out of his grasp. "I think Jarvis just hacked onto my laptop. He has a message from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Ronnie announced.

Tony was up in a flash, now fully awake. He immediately took hold of Ronnie's laptop. It was Jarvis that had hacked onto her system in order to bring Tony a message from Nick Fury. She watched as Tony talked to the director, his face showing frustration. There was a new threat to the Earth and the Avengers Initiative was being assembled again…


	4. The Avengers Assemble

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardia-976 **– Thanks for being the first to review the new chapter. : )

**LazySmurf247** – Glad you like it. Hopefully I can keep the story going. Thanks for the review.

**Makkenna Witwicky** – Thanks for the review hun. : )

**Wolviegurl – **Thanks for reviewing and following my story : )

Chapter Three: The Avengers Assemble

"What's going on," Ronnie asked. Tony had just gotten off from a conversation with Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. There had to be some sort of trouble if he was contacting Tony.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Tony answered quickly. "Ummm, say do you think you handle things tomorrow on your own?"

"What," his assistant exclaimed. "I can give the pitch on my own. You're the one who knows the buildings, the statistics, and everything else by heart. If I go alone we'll be denied and have come out here for nothing."

"Ronnie, I'm sure you'll do fine on your own," Tony pleaded.

"What if I screw up," she asked worried.

"You won't screw up," Tony told her. "I have to leave for headquarters right now."

"What's wrong," she asked. "Is there trouble?"

"It's nothing," Tony denied, although she could tell he was hiding something.

"Alright, I'll help you pack I guess," Ronnie gave in.

As soon as he was packed, Tony headed out to the car waiting to take him to the airport and then it was just Veronica left alone in the hotel room. Instead of stressing over the meeting tomorrow and presenting alone, she decided to get some sleep.

The next morning Ronnie felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The two new Stark Buildings had been approved with numerous praise and anticipation for construction to begin in the following months. There was still no word from Tony but she had received a message from Happy, his driver, that she should just return home from the meeting straight away and that he would get in touch with her as soon as he could.

Ronnie's plane landed in New York late that evening. Returning home to her high end New York apartment wasn't comforting. Ronnie's thoughts just went back to Tony and whether he was safe. There was a call from Addie, her best friend and then another from the office at Stark Tower but nothing from Tony.

It was a split-second decision and she didn't even know why she was doing it but Ronnie decided to go to Tony's penthouse. She left her bags unpacked, grabbed her cell phone, and stepped outside to hail a cab.

"Stark Tower please," she told the driver.

The penthouse was as empty as ever when she walked in. None of the lights were on either, giving the appearance that no one was home.

"J.a.r.v.i.s.," Ronnie called out in almost a whisper. "You up?"

"For you ma'am of course," the A.I. system answered.

"Thanks," she said, laughing.

"Ms. Chambers Mr. Stark is currently in the workshop. I believe he needs assistance of the medical kind," J.a.r.v.i.s. informed her.

Rushing to the workshop, Ronnie quickly entered the access codes. "Tony," she called out.

"Back here," she heard him call out. Panic hit her when she realized how weak and labored his voice sounded.

"Oh my…" she trailed off, her hand covering her mouth. "What happened?"

Tony was sitting in his leather chair dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, facing away from his computer…struggling to give himself stitches on his forehead, over his right eye. Blood was dripping from the wound, running down his cheek and on his hands.

"Nothing, just a little scrape," he told her.

"A little scrape," she repeated. "You're giving yourself stitches!"

"Well I'm trying to," he ground out. "Help me out here would you."

"What me," exclaimed Ronnie.

"Yes, you are the only other one in this room at the moment," said Tony, still trying to hold the needle steady.

"No way Tony, I can't do it," Ronnie said, slowing back away.

"Why not," he asked sternly.

"I don't do well with blood," she admitted.

"You're squeamish,' he stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me. You're not about to faint, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to faint," she shouted defensively. "But I'm not going to help you."

"Ronnie, please," Tony sighed. "I've been trying to do it but judging from the blood dripping down the right side of my face you can tell it's not going well."

"Fine," muttered Ronnie, walking up to him.

Tony pulled her close, situating her between his thighs with his legs on either side of her. Ronnie noticed his hair was still wet from the shower he had probably taken when he had gotten back and she noticed how good his shampoo smelled. His hair looked so soft and thick she had to hole herself back from running her fingers through it.

"Try to keep an even, straight line so there's no scaring," he told her, dropping the needle with the thread looped through in her hand.

"Right, straight and even," she repeated.

Tony could feel how tense Ronnie really was and how nervous she was. He wasn't really worried about her shaking hands so much as her quitting her job after this. Patching up your boss after a secret mission and giving him stitches wasn't something she, or most other people for that matter, signed up for.

"Congrats are in order I hear," Tony spoke up, trying to ease her tension. "You killed at the meeting."

"You heard," she smiled and then blushed adding," Thanks."

"You really did great," he told her, tilting his head a little to give her a better angle to work.

"I'm surprised they didn't patch you up after the mission," said Ronnie.

"They offered but I'm more used to doing things by myself," admitted Tony, distracted by the delicate touch of her fingertips. .

"There we go," she smiled, "All done with the stitches. Now let get your cleaned up."

Ronnie lightly dampened a clean towel and worked on cleaning the wound. Her touch was so gentle, almost as she was afraid he would break. Tony watched as she took a clean bandage and covered his cut.

Ronnie moved to step back but Tony quickly grabbed her wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," said Ronnie. "But Tony please don't ever make me do something like that again."

"I don't really have anyone else," he admitted, his gaze unflinching and his grasp still holding on her tightly.

Standing up, so close his chest pressed up against hers, Tony gently took her face in his hands – his thumb running over her cheek. He leaned in slowly, trying to given her enough time to move back in she wanted. She didn't. Instead, his lips met hers – soft and warm.

Ronnie felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her even closer. His lips moved with hers until she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened and she realized everything she heard about Tony Stark was far from exaggeration. And she realized he wasn't just Tony Stark. He was her boss. Her boss that she was currently kissing.

"Wait, stop please," Ronnie shuttered, pulling out of his grasp.

"What's wrong," Tony asked, trying to pull her back into his arms.

"What's wrong," she asked. "You're my boss Tony!"

"I don't care," he told her. "And neither should you."

"No, I don't. It's just that…"

"What," he asked.

Her voice was so quiet when she answered; Tony barely heard the words," You scare me," as she backed away.

"What," Tony asked in shock. "Why do I scare you?"

"Just forget it Tony," Ronnie said quickly. "Forget I said anything."

In a frustrated growl, Tony muttered something that sounded like "Fine, have it your way."

"You're mad, aren't you," she sighed.

"Ronnie, let's call it a night. I'll see you here bright and early," he told her.

"Alright, night Tony," said Ronnie.

"And thanks," Tony called out as she left. "For helping me tonight."

"You're all I have too Tony," she murmured to herself.

The next morning Ronnie returned to Stark Tower to find Tony in the workshop again. She let out a gasp as she saw the Iron Man suit up close for the first time. It was horrible. There were numerous dents in the armor. Scratches and chips in the paint were on nearly every inch of the suit and wires were stick out of the suit as Tony worked on the suit's circuitry.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"That you," Tony called out, not looking up from the chest piece on the suit he was working on.

"Yeah," answered Ronnie. "So this is it – the Iron Man suit."

"Yup," Tony nodded, "In less that pristine condition."

"Tony, what happened," asked Ronnie, referring to his brief absence to meet with director Fury.

"Training exercise," he answered.

"All this from a workout in the suit," said Ronnie, her voice giving away her suspicion. She wasn't buying his excuse for a second. "Tony, you had to get stitches. What kind of training exercise involves that?"

"The kind when you're working with Dr. Bruce Banner," he said vaguely.

"B-Banner," Ronnie stated.

"Yup, great guy," said Tony.

"You were fighting The Hulk," she almost screamed. "Are you insane! No, why am I asking that?"

"I don't know either," Tony smirked.

"You would have to be insane to that. You could have gotten yourself killed," Ronnie shouted.

"Relax would you," Tony frowned. "I'm fine. Back in one piece and everything." He stopped working on suit and walked over to grab the cup of coffee Ronnie had brought down for him.

"This time," Ronnie added harshly. There was no point in fighting with Tony, Ronnie already knew that. He was stubborn, headstrong, and even a little eccentric but those were the things she loved about him. "So I doubt that was all Fury wanted. What's going on?"

"Alright, you remember what happened last year? When the Avengers Initiative was first formed," Tony asked.

"A little," she admitted. "Only what was shown on the news."

"Well there's a lot more to the news report," Tony grimaced. Ronnie listened as Tony explained the events that occurred with Loki and the Tesseract. Now, they had received a message from Thor that Loki had escaped from his home planet – hiding somewhere on Earth. The Tesseract was still safe but for how long no one had a clue.

"I don't believe it," she said softly. Her gaze met Tony's and she admitted, "I'm really glad you made it back."

"Thanks," Tony said, smiling.

"So that's why you were called away," she asked.

"Yup, the Avengers are assembling…again, although I didn't think the need would arise too soon," Tony sighed.

"You're leaving again," Ronnie caught on.

"I have to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters," said Tony. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning so be ready and packed. The car will be at your building at seven sharp."

"We," Ronnie asked confused.

"I need you to come with me," Tony said.

"Me," needless to say Ronnie was taken aback by surprise. "What do you need me for?"

"You'll keep me sane," Tony told her.

"Uh, okay if you believe that. You're the boss," Ronnie shrugged.

"Alright, we'll I'll see you tomorrow," he said dismissing her.

"Hey Tony, how did Loki get out," Ronnie asked after an afterthought.

"What question isn't how he got out Ronnie. It's who let him," Tony whispered.


	5. Join the Team

**Makkenna WitwickyTooLazy – Thank you so much for all of your reviews. **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 – Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**LadyOfIron – Thank you so much for your great review. **

**LazySmurf247 – Thanks so much. That's exactly what I was going for when I wrote their scenes together. You really made my day. **

**Wolviegurl – Thank you so much for another review. **

**A/N Thank you so much to all of you fabulous people that have been leaving me all these great reviews. I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. Summer classes have started up for me and I've been a little busy. Only reason I got this chapter done was because of the Fourth of July weekend. Lol. Hope you all like it. **

**P.S. Anyone out there have a Kindle Fire? I just got mine as a surprise present from my parents and it is amazing!**

Chapter Four: Join the Team

"Ahh, it burns," Tony hollered. "Ronnie!"

"Guess again," a familiar voice chuckled.

"Pepper," muttered Tony, his voice still groggy from sleep. "Tony, get up."

He sat up and the silk white sheets of his bed pooled around his waist, revealing his chest. "What are you doing here Potts," asked Tony.

"I had some files that I had to return," she told him. "Stuff I was still finishing up."

"Well, if you're done then you can make your way out of here," Tony scoffed.

Pepper let out a sigh as she sat down at the edge of his bed and said, "Don't do this Tony."

"Do what," he asked, getting up.

"Don't push me away," she frowned. "We haven't talked since I left Stark Industries."

"Pepper, seriously I need to get up and shower and you need to leave," Tony told her.

Tony pulled up to Ronnie's apartment an hour later. For once he was glad Furry had contacted him again. He needed to get away from Pepper. Things were getting just too awkward between them now that they had broken up.

Ronnie was finishing up her cup of coffee when Tony's voice sounded through the intercom on her apartment. "Come on up Tony," Ronnie's voice rang from the intercom. She buzzed him in and poured him an extra cup of coffee.

"Hey," Ronnie smiled as her boss walked through the door, handing him the coffee.

"Thanks," said Tony. "So you nervous," he asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, I am," admitted Ronnie. "I don't know what to expect and I don't want to get in the way."

"Trust me, they'll be thankful I have you to reign me from time to time," Tony chuckled.

When the two reached the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ronnie was in awe of how big the organization actually was and all of the technology she was surrounded by.

"Stark, I believe I issued a private invitation," a man, Ronnie could only presume was Director Furry. The eye-patch gave it away.

"Relax, I need her," Tony told him.

One of the men walked up to Ronnie and held out his hand, "Hi, Steve Rogers."

"Captain America," Ronnie couldn't hold back the small squeal of excitement that left her lips.

"Nice to meet you," said Steve.

"Yeah yeah, great American hero," Tony cut in. "We're all in awe."

"Problem Stark," Steve asked, staring down the billionaire, causing Tony to just shrug.

If it hadn't been for the obvious jealously radiating off of Tony, Steve was pretty sure he would have done some damage to the man's face. One thing was obvious and that was that Tony was not enjoying sharing Ronnie's attention.

Neither of them noticed Ronnie walking up to Bruce. "Hi, I'm Ronnie,"

"Bruce," the scientist said quietly.

"Stark, we need you focused; not on a date," Furry frowned.

Ronnie couldn't stop the blush that spread to her cheeks. She knew this was a mistake it was just Tony could be so pushy.

"It's either she stays or I go, your pick," Tony announced. "And besides wasn't I taken off the list…something about me being eccentric, textbook narcissistic, and, oh yeah, I don't play well with others."

"Well I could have told you that," Ronnie blurted out before she could stop herself, causing Bruce and Steve to break out into laughter.

"Alright fine but I didn't sign up to play babysitter. Keep her out of the way," ordered Fury.

"This was a bad idea," Ronnie thought aloud as she paced the floor of the room she had been given. It was right next door to Tony's.

A soft tap on her door drew Ronnie from her thoughts. She answered it and found herself face to face with an attractive red-haired woman dressed all in black in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent uniform.

"They sent me to get you for dinner in case you're hungry," the bright haired woman told her.

"Oh okay, thanks," Ronnie said, stepping out of her room to follow her to the others. "I'm Veronica by the way but everyone called me Ronnie."

"Natalie," the woman offered nothing else other than her name so Ronnie silently followed on.

They reached a small, solid steel door much like the one leading to Ronnie and Tony's rooms before Natalie stopped and knocked. A soft beeping sounded from behind the door and it slid open to reveal a smiling Steve Rogers.

"Hi, come on in ladies," he smiled, letting her and Natalie pass through.

Sitting around a small coffee table where Bruce and the two other men Ronnie had seen when they had their meeting with Director Fury. There were various white box containers of Chinese food spread out on the table.

"Have a sear," offered Bruce.

"Clint Barton," the man wearing a male version of Natalie's shield uniform said, offering his hand.

"Ronnie," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Fair maiden, I am Thor," the other man, dressed in a very unusual attire announced, his voice deep and booming.

"Yeah, meet the brother of the escaped extraterrestrial psychopathic demy-God," Tony scoffed, walking in.

"Watch how you speak of my brother metal man," Thor boomed. "He is still a God and you are no match compared to his power."

'Yeah yeah," he said, taking a seat next to Ronnie. He lazily draped his arm around the back of her chair. The processive gesture didn't go unnoticed by Steve or Clint.

Ronnie didn't think she'd ever been in the company of a stranger group of beings. Here she was having dinner with two trained assassins, a demi God, a super soldier, a Hulk and of course, the billionaire, philanthropist playboy with a super suit designed to be the ultimate weapon.

"So Stark, what's the story with the chick," she heard Steve whisper to Tony.

"She's the arm candy," Tony told him, earning him a sharp elbow jab to his rib cage from Ronnie.

"I'm his P.A. but I have no idea why he actually brought me to an Avenger's meeting," Ronnie told them, still glaring at Tony.

"Oh come on sweetheart, got to admit you do make me look good," laughed Tony.

"Seriously, what am I suppose to be doing while you work," she asked.

"I have some things I need your help with," Tony said vaguely.

That night Ronnie lay awake, feeling on edge from being in a strange place that wasn't her home. Tomorrow she would start helping Tony in the lab as he and Bruce tried to get a trace on Loki's location. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing tomorrow and just hoped Tony did.

Suddenly she heard Tony's voice, shouting at someone through the walls of his room next door. Ronnie pulled back the covers and quietly made her way towards the wall they shared. She pressed her ear to the wall and heard Tony on his cell phone. He was taking to Pepper, his old assistant and ex-girlfriend. From the shouting coming from Tony it seemed as if Pepper wanted to come back to him but he wasn't interested.

After at least a half hour of arguing, Tony's voice finally died down and Ronnie knocked lightly on his door.

"Hey, you still up," he asked surprised.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Is everything alright," she asked cautiously. She didn't want to get into something that wasn't her business but she figured Tony would want someone to talk to.

"How much did you actually hear," he asked catching on.

"Almost all of it," she admitted sheepishly. "I was already awake when she called."

"Come on in," he said, letting out a long sigh.

"Thanks," she walked in and took a seat at the edge of her bed. "So…Pepper called you, huh."

"Subtle Ronnie, very subtle," laughed Tony.

"You didn't hire me because I was subtle," she argued.

"Right," he laughed. "Well there isn't much to tell. She wants to get back together and get her old job back. She says she made a huge mistake and just needed time to adjust to me as Iron Man."

"How do you feel about all that," asked Ronnie.

"I feel...like I need a drink," Tony sighed, walking over the small bar in the corner of his room. "Want one?"

"I don't drink," she told him.

"Right, slipped my mind," he shrugged. "She was the first real relationship I put effort in. I thought we were actually going to be in it for the long haul."

"Well you have come a long way from the bimbos you used to…err…entertain," shrugged Ronnie.

"Entertain," Tony asked laughing.

"You couldn't call dating now, could you," she argued.

"Guess not," Tony agreed.

"Are you going to get back together with Pepper," Ronnie asked; more than just concern fueled her curiosity.

"Not sure, why you ask," he asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "You interested?"

"Not my type," Ronnie countered.

"So what is your type," Tony asked subtly, downing his drink in one go.

"Hmmm, let me think," teased Ronnie. "Well I guess he'd have to be really smart. He has to have goals and care about people."

"How smart are we talking here," he asked. "Like knows how to load the dishwasher smart or graduated M.I.T at 17 smart."

Now she was uncomfortable. Ronnie cautiously looked down at the floor; avoiding Tony's gaze. "It's getting late," she finally spoke. "Goodnight Tony," she said, getting up towards the door.

"Night, see you in the morning," said Tony as he closed the door behind her.

The next morning Ronnie found she could barely keep her eyes open. She was too tired and to stressed from all that was going on but that's what she had signed up for when Tony hired her. She knocked on Tony's door but no one answered. After asking around she finally found out he was in the lab and was escorted there.

"Morning," said Bruce as she walked in.

"Hi," Ronnie smiled.

"You're late," Tony called out, not looking up from whatever was leaning over on his workbench.

"You didn't tell me what time you needed me," Ronnie snapped. "And it's only seven thirty."

"Loki struck last night," was all her boss said to that.

"What happened," she asked her voice so soft she was almost whispering.

"He caused a major bridge collapse in Manhattan," Bruce told her.

"Was anyone hurt," she asked.

"A few – some dead," answered Bruce. He pointed to the small; chrome coffee maker set aside on a table in the corner and said, "There's coffee if you'd like some."

"Thank you," she said, walking over to pour herself a cup. It was still warm and freshly brewed. "So what do you need me to do," Ronnie asked.

"Here, help me with this," Tony called out before Bruce could say anything. "Let me look at your hands," he said when she came over. "Perfect, they're small," he said when she held them up. "Hold this part right here up against the base while I weld it shut and watch your fingers. You don't want to get them burned."

They were working in silence unison when a siren went off alerting the entire S.H.I.E.L.D base.


	6. MIA

Chapter Five: M.I.A.

**A/N Hi everyone. Chapter 5 is finally up. Thank you all so much for consistently reading my updates and leaving all those great reviews. Hope you all love this chapter like all the rest. **

**- Ash**

Ronnie's eyes were glued to the monitor screen as she watched Tony and the rest of the Avengers in Manhattan. Loki was terrorizing civilians downtown. She winced as she watched Tony thrown headfirst into a glass skyscraper window. Even though he had the Iron Man suit on it didn't do much to calm her nerves. Bruce, Steve and the others were doing their best to help but it seemed like Loki was intestinally targeting out Tony.

"Tony," Ronnie shouted in panic when Loki pounded him into the hard concrete making up the ground.

"Banner, Rogers, get Stark out of there," Fury said, calling in the order.

"What, why," Ronnie heard Tony shout.

"Don't argue with me Stark," Fury ordered. "We can't risk you getting yourself out of commission."

"No, we need to finish this," Tony argued.

"Stark, back to base now," Fury exclaimed. There was no response as the connection was cut.

"That idiot," Ronnie muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it," Fury agreed.

Ronnie was pacing the floor of her room, waiting for Tony to come back. After he had cut the connection with Fury they had no further contact with him. There was nothing on the computer screens either. It was as if he just disappeared and he was the only one. All the other Avengers had returned back to base and she was panicking.

Her cell phone went off, pulling Veronica from her thoughts. "Hello," she said, answering it.

"Where's Tony," a female voice asked from the end of the phone.

"Who is this," asked Ronnie. Whoever it was sounded a little ticked off and quite rude.

"This is Pepper Potts. Now where's Tony," she demanded.

"I don't know," answered Ronnie. She didn't know why but something was telling her not to tell Pepper the whole truth. She trusted her instincts on this one.

"What do you mean you don't know? I hired you as his P.A.," exclaimed Pepper.

"You worked for Tony for years Pepper, did you know where he was all of the time," Ronnie countered. "I am Tony's P.A. not his babysitter."

"Excuse me" Pepper gasped.

"Tony is perfectly capable of taking care of himself Ms. Potts and if there is something important you need to discuss with him you can either leave a message with me or try his cell. I'm sure you're familiar with the number after all the years you've worked for him," Ronnie said calmly, hanging up.

Veronica could not believe that was actually the Pepper Potts that had hired her. When they had first met she had seemed to sweet and dedicated. Sitting down on her bed, Ronnie hid her face in her hands; breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

"Ms. Veronica," Steve's voice called out from the other side of her door. Rushing over, she quickly unlocked the door and asked," Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, nothing yet," said Steve, stepping into her room. "You're holding up okay?"

"No, no I'm not," she said, holding back her sobbing. "God, this is a nightmare."

"He'll turn up," Steve tried to assure her. "He's too stubborn and hardheaded not too."

"There's more to him you know," she finally spoke out.

"I'm sure there is," Steve tried to say.

"No, you think he's just some spoiled, rotten little rich kid that never grew up but you don't know one single thing about Tony Stark," Veronica said sternly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "Maybe you're right. I don't know Tony Stark but he hasn't done much to change that has he?"

"That's because he's Tony," Ronnie sighed, a small smile on her lips at the thought of her boss.

"Try to get some sleep," Steve told her, heading to the door. "We'll wake you if we hear anything,"

"Thanks," she said as he walked out.

For the second time that night Ronnie's phone went off. Pulling herself up, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her and, still half asleep, answered," Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"Ronnie, its Tony," she heard her boss's voice answer.

"Tony," Ronnie exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ronnie. I just can't get back yet. There's something I need you to do for me," he told her vaguely.

"I don't like the sound of that Mr. Stark," Ronnie said sternly. "You need to get back here."

"I can't Ronnie," said Tony. "Listen I need you to get into J.A.R.V.I.S. system and get access to the house. There are some files I need you to send to me."

For the next hour Tony talked Veronica through hacking into his system and getting him the information he needed. Veronica knew Tony's A.I. system was advanced but there were countless layers of firewalls and security to get through. She figured she would never be capable of replicating the task on her own and that Tony Stark was really the only person in the world who could build such a system and get into it from other means.

"I-I'm worried about you Tony," she admitted hesitantly.

"Worried about finding a new job, Ms. Chambers," Tony teased playfully.

"To hell with my job, Tony! I'm not worried about unemployment, I'm worried about you and you getting yourself killed," Ronnie shouted.

"Hold on to that thought until I get back sweetheart," she could practically hear the smile in his voice before the line went dead.

"Take care of yourself Tony," Ronnie said softly.

The next morning Veronica had no clue what she was suppose to do. She had come along to help Tony because he needed her but he wasn't there now. She didn't know how to help or how to stay out of the way so she just decided to head back down to the lab. At least there she could think about Tony and sort out her new feelings for her boss.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to show up," Bruce said, smiling at her as she entered.

"What are you working," she asked, eyeing the computer screen he had up.

"Trying to find a way to get Tony back," Bruce told her. "I'm tracking his last no location. So far no one has had any contact from him since he went missing."

"Have you found anything," Veronica asked nervously. She didn't know if she was supposed to keep Tony's call last night a secret.

"Nothing yet," answered Bruce. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. He's my boss…and my friend," she told him.

"Well if you want someone to talk to…," he trailed off.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, letting out a small cough to clear her throat.

"So you want to lend a hand," asked Bruce. "It might help to keep your hands busy."

"Actually I think I'm just going to head back to my room and try to make some calls. I'm still helping Tony run a multi-billion dollar company after all," she smiled.

Back in her room Veronica was going over the latest in a series of contracts that needed Tony's signature, which were all due to be sent out. Fury had allowed a minimum level of contact outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could keeps things in control and so no one worried about her and Tony's absence.


	7. AN

Hi readers,

Sorry this isn't a chapter update. I wanted to let all of you know that the information and extras for my Iron Man fanfic are now up on my blog. You can get to my blog through the link on my fanfiction profile you just type in . and you'll get there. The blog as links to all of my stories dates to when my next chapters are going to be posted and something special – banners that I have made for all my characters. I've uploaded the new Iron Man poster/banner I made for Tony and Ronnie so please check it out and leave comments. Let me know if you like it. Also I've also posted a special sneak preview of my next chapter for Iron Man: Back in the Suit so if you want a little sneak peek go ahead and head over to my blog.

xoxo,

Asher


	8. Long Awaited Return

**Makkenna Witwicky**: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for the review : )

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: Thanks so much for keeping up with my story and thanks so much for another review

**Wolviegurl**: Thank you so much : )

**LadyOfIron**: Thank you so much for my review. It really is one of the most memorable ones I've gotten so far. I'm so glad you love my oc and I look forward to reading your own Tony/oc someday. Thanks so much.

Chapter Six: Long Awaited Return

Four days, seven hours and thirty-four minutes. That was how long it had been since Tony had been in contact with Veronica and she was still waiting for him to get back to her. She had no idea what to do. Tony had refused to say anything about where he was, who he was with, or if he was injured.

A light knock on her door drew Veronica from her thoughts. The door slid open to reveal Clint, dressed in his S.H.I.E.L.D suit. "Hey, you busy," he asked.

"Is it Tony," she asked immediately. Veronica could not help but hope every time someone came to see her that it was with news of Tony; that he had been found and was safe.

"No, there's still no word from Stark," Clint told her solemnly. "But Fury wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent."

"Alright, I guess I better not keeping him waiting," said Ronnie. "Lead the way."

"I'm sure he's fine," Clint said as he led her down the hall. "Stark's too stubborn to get himself killed."

"Yeah, you're right," Ronnie agreed.

Fury was waiting for them at the head of the shuttle, watching the screen monitors. "Ms. Chambers," Fury greeted her.

"You wanted to see me," she asked, nervously trying not to stare at his eye patch.

"Yes, I think it's time we escort you back to your home," he explained.

"Wait, what about Tony," panicked Veronica. "We still haven't found him! I can't leave."

"We're doing our best but you have to go back to your own life. Tony needs you to take care of things back home," he argued.

Ronnie could tell there would be no more arguing with Fury, She was being sent home and that was that. She packed up the few pieces of clothing she had brought with her and then headed to say her goodbyes to the rest of the Avengers. Natasha forced Veronica to wear a GPA locator that was designed to appear as a bracelet.

"Really Agent Romanoff, this isn't necessary," Ronnie tried to tell the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"This will let me know if anything is wrong," Natasha said, closing the discussion.

When she was ready to leave Fury assigned Agent Barton to take her off the base and escort her back home. Instead of her two bedroom apartment by the Hudson, Ronnie had Clint drop her off at Stark Tower. Somehow she felt more comfortable back at the tower where she had spent so much time with Tony. Walking down to the workshop, surrounded by silence, she almost missed the insistent rock music he would blast when he was working. The hot rod was stationed off to the side. Tony had insisted she have it shipped for Malibu so he could finish the engine.

"Welcome back Ms. Chambers," J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted her when she finally arrived late that evening.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.," smiled Ronnie.

"Ma'am there are several guest bedrooms prepared for occupation if you are planning on residing in Stark Tower until Mr. Stark's return," the A.I. system informed her.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. Is there anything in the schedule tomorrow," she asked, wanting desperately to slip into her favorite red nightgown and slip off to bed.

"Yes, there are several appointments scheduled including a weapons demonstration. Shall I sync the database schedule to your phone," J.A.R.I.S. asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and do that. Could you also please set an alarm to wake me up in time to head into the office tomorrow," said Veronica.

"Yes Ms. Chambers," was the reply. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," said Veronica.

Someone was in the tower. That was the first thought that came to Veronica's mind when a loud racket woke her from her sleep. Cautiously she pulled back the covers that lay over her and stood grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She reached the bottom of the stairs and realized the noise was coming from the opening living area. She turned the corner, towards the balcony platform that Tony used to suit up and remove the Iron Man suit.

"Ouch, watch where you're sticking those things," she heard the all too familiar voice of her boss shout.

"Tony, you're back," she shouted, breaking out into a run to get to him. It was all she could do to hold herself back from wrapping her arms around him while J.A.R.V.I.S removed the Iron Man suit.

"Hey, you're here," he said, surprised to see her there. He stepped off the platform, the suit removed and returned to its base.

"Where were you," she asked. "We couldn't find you or contact you!"

"Uhhh…that's between me and Fury," Tony answer vaguely.

"Well…," she hesitated, not knowing how to react to Tony's behavior. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or have me take a lot at any injury," she asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. You can head home," said Tony, brushing her off. Veronica watched as her boss walked over to the full stocked bar in the order and began making himself a drink.

"Tony, what's going with you," Ronnie asked quietly. She didn't know this Tony Stark. He was not anything like the man she had been working with for the past weeks.

"I've been thinking. I don't really need a P.A. anymore. I can handle running Stark Industries," Tony sighed.

"What are you talking about," she said, her expression clearing giving away from hurt to shock. "You could barely tie your own shoes with Pepper around and you can barely doe much more with me. How are you going to run the company and be Iron Man without someone helping you?"

"Ms. Chambers I'm afraid you are fired. I'm letting you go," he said without a hint of compassion. No sigh of regret. A simple stab to the heart; clear, quick and clean.

"You are firing me," repeated Veronica.

"Yeah, sorry but maybe I could recommend you to…," that was all Tony got out before Veronica moved passed him; her strong quick strides leading back to the hallway were the guest bedrooms were located.

_That idiot, no good, self absorbed, egotistic…,_ the list she was running through her head could have gone on forever. Ronnie slammed the bedroom door close behind her. In a fury, she stripped off her night gown and changed back into the jeans and blouse she had been wearing. Grabbing her overnight bag she packed up the few simple things she had stored her for her visits. She slung the strap of the bag over her should and grabbed her laptop, stored in its care before heading out.

Tony's head shot up as the sound of Ronnie's heels echoed down the hall. Taking the same quick strides she had to walk away from him she made her way over to him. Tony watched curiously as she pulled out her keys and then realization dawned on him as she slipped a single gold key off the ring.

"Have a nice life Mr. Stark," she said, dropping the key and the her I.D. badge to the office in his hands. She turned and walked away.

"You too Ronnie, I mean that," he said after her.

For a second she almost stopped. For one second Ronnie was prepared to beg him for her job, prepared to demand an explanation from him, prepared to put her heart in his hands. But she could not. She forced herself to keep moving. She didn't stop until she was outside the house and standing next to her car. Quickly unlocking the doors, she got in and strapped on her seatbelt before inserting the keys into the ignition. That is as far as she got before the tears began. And once they started they took over. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably; not because of the job. She could always find somewhere else but because Tony had so easily dismissed her when she that they had so much more. He treated her like less than an employee.

"Damn it," Tony exclaimed, hurling his drink straight into the wall in front of him. She was crying. He knew she was and it was completely his fault. He caused those tears in her eyes. He hated what he had to do to her but there was no way around it. Orders were orders.

He had not expected her to be here when he got home, waiting for him. He was so used to being the only one, whether in Malibu or at Stark Tower he did not know how to react to someone waiting for him to come home. It was always just him working late into the night and eating dinner alone…unless of course Rhodey came by or he had the occasional female guest to entertain. What surprised him the most was that he liked that idea that he had someone to come home too. His father, although he was sure he did love him and his mother, had never been in a hurry to get home from the office. Tony remembered how he would always begged his mother to let him stay and wait for him but he always fell asleep before Howard got hom. Tony did not want that. He wanted someone to come home too after the long hours and the dangerous missions.

And that nightgown, if it could be called that! The image of her in the little red silk number would be permanently etched in his mind forever. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. Every time he would close his eyes he would see her in that little red nightgown.

"Sir, I have director Fury on line one. He says it is urgent," J.A.R.V.I.S. announced.

"Patch him through," Tony sighed.

"That idiot," Ronnie shouted to herself when she go home. Throwing her bag to her hallway floor she headed for her bedroom. She was about to turn out the lights when her phone went off. It a text from Tony reading: **You can clear out your office tomorrow morning.**

"I hate him," she screamed into her pillow, throwing her phone across the room.

**A/N:** Hi everything. So thank you all for keeping up with the story and all of the great reviews you guys have been leaving me. They just make my day every time I check my e-mail. So I hope you guys have checked out my blog. I've added all of my Iron Man fanfic info to it and if you go to the banners page and you guys can check out my new Iron Man banner that I just made. Leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys think.

xoxo,

Ash


	9. Life After

Chapter Seven: Life After

The next morning Ronnie debated on whether or not she should go to the office to retrieve her things. There wasn't anything so important that she couldn't replace it; the picture of her parents on her third birthday, her favorite figurine of a glass rose, and a few files she had yet to get to. "I guess I'll just have to leave these for my replacement," she said to herself, looking over the files. A whole year spent researching and building their argument for the next two Stark buildings and Tony was kicking her out before she even got to see construction start. "Waste of a year," she sighed.

The door to her office opened and Veronica was shocked to see Virginia Potts walk in. "Ms. Potts," Ronnie gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"She returning to her post as my personal assistant," Tony said, walking into the office. "And she needs her office Ms. Chambers – immediately."

"What," she asked, confused. "I thought you fired her."

"Well now he's rehired me," Pepper smirked. "Me and Tony just work well together…what with all the history we have between us."

"Ms. Chambers," Tony cleared his throat. "I'd be more than happy to write you a letter of recommendation for your next job but right now…If you don't mind," he said, gesturing to the door.

_The nerve of that man!_ Veronica was angry – strike that – she was way passed angry. Now, she was fuming. Ronnie stuffed all of her things in the box Tony had been oh-so-kind to provide and raced out of the office as fast as possible. She did not trust herself from giving into the urge to strangle the man were he stood. She still could not believe he would hire Pepper back – after how she broke his heart.

She was halfway to her car in the parking lot when a voice called out her name. She turned around and saw Tony jogging towards her. "What do you want now Mr. Stark," she asked.

"Look I'm – I'm sad it turned out this way," he told her. "Is there any way we…"

"What? Be friends," she scoffed. "Mr. Stark, we were never friends. You were my boss but that's over now. You fired me, remember?"

"Ronnie, don't be like that," he tried again.

"It's Ms. Chambers and we're done here Mr. Stark," Ronnie said, climbing into her car and slamming the door shut.

"Maybe this is really for the best," she heard Tony admit before she drove off.

A week went by and nothing changed. Veronica woke up every morning, made herself a cup of coffee and skimmed the want ads through the newspaper.

Ronnie woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. _Oh just great. Just what I need_ she thought, staring at the number of the incoming call.

"Hi mom," she said with a sigh.

"Veronica darling, I didn't wake you, did I," her mother all too snobbish voice asked.

"No mom, I'm up," Ronnie mumbled.

"Good, it's far too late in the morning to be lounging around," Elizabeth Chambers said sternly.

"Mother, I assume there's a reason you called me," Ronnie groaned.

"Yes, it's the most wonderful news. Rebecca is getting married," her mother exclaimed.

"What!? She's getting married! I didn't know she was dating anyone," said Veronica.

"Just image dear, our little Becca getting married and at only twenty-three," her mother gushed. "No surprise really, our little girl is such a catch."

"When did this happen," Veronica asked, choosing to ignore her mother's never ending praising of her little sister. "She never mentioned it to me."

"Oh it was all rushed…a world wind romance," her mother giggled. "Jerrod practically swept her off her feet and the wedding is in two weeks."

"Jerrod," Ronnie asked. Not her Jerrod. Not the man that had left her waiting at the altar two years ago. Her sister would never do that to her.

"Her fiancé dear. I know it's a shame things didn't work out between you too but I did warn you about chasing him away, didn't I," her mother explained. "I only want what's best for you and Becca dear. You'll find someone. Now, you have to come in to help plan the wedding."

"Yeah, sure mom," Ronnie agreed. "Listen I have to go now. How about I call you later and we start making plans?"

"Fine dear, you know you might want to start looking for date soon. You wouldn't want to attend your little sister's wedding without an escort. Perhaps your father and I can arrange something…"

"Mom, I'm perfectly capable of finding my own date," Ronnie exclaimed. "I have to go. Bye."

A call from her mother so early in the morning was not good for her nerves. Her sister was getting married and now there was no way she was going to hear the end of it. She was always going to be stuck in her little sister's shadow – the spinster whose longest relationship lasted 3 months. It didn't help Becca was marrying her ex-fiancé without any regard for her feelings.

Deciding staying in bed wasn't going to help solve any of her problems; Ronnie pulled herself up and started getting dressed. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when her phone went off again.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked," Ronnie asked, sarcasm seeping through her words.

"I might be your best friend in the whole wide world," a voice said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Lex," Ronnie laughed.

Alexis Mitchell had been Veronica's best friend since their sophomore year of high school. They had been inseparable and had held on to their friendship dearly when they both went off to separate universities after senior year. Now Alexis lived in Manhattan and owned a bookstore downtown. It was Ronnie's favorite place to go and she often helped her friend and her husband run the place whenever she was shorthanded.

"First, how much do you love me," her best friend asked.

"Immensely, now spit it out," said Ronnie.

"Can you please watch the store today," Alexis asked. "I have a doctor's appointment. We have an ultrasound and James doesn't want to miss it."

"Sure," Ronnie agreed. "With the week I've been having I need the distraction. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks, you're a life-saver Ron," Alexis squealed before cutting the line.

As Ronnie pulled up to the small little building downtown that was her friend's bookstore she could see Lexie waiting by the door.

A 5'7 Alexis was an Amazon compared to Ronnie. She towered over her friend even in flats. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. A bright blue maternity blouse and light grey stretch pants was all her friend could fit into now that she was over six months into her pregnancy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Alexis exclaimed, pulling her into a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe Lex," Ronnie chocked out.

"Honey, she won't watch the store for us if you choke her to death," a voice called out.

"Hi James," Ronnie greeted her friend's husband.

"Hey, thanks for helping out Ronnie," he smiled.

"Not a problem," she assured him. "Now you guys head out. I got this covered."

"Great, there are a few boxes that need to be stocked other. You know where everything goes. Other than that just help the customers," Alexis instructed. "Are you okay," her friend asked, obviously noticing something was wrong.

"It's nothing," Ronnie denied. "My mother called this morning. Rebecca's getting married…to Jerrod."

"No," her friend gasped in shock. "Not the same Jerrod?"

"Nope, it's him. My mother couldn't be happier. She's on cloud nine now that her little girl is getting married," Veronica frowned.

"I can't believe your sister would do that," James cut in; shaking his head is obvious disgust.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Alexis said, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"It's fine. I'm dealing. You guys should head out before you're late for your appointment," Ronnie assured them.

"We'll talk," Alexis promised. "We have an all-nighter like we used to. And if there's anything you need…"

"You could always name your kid after me," Ronnie smirked.

"I think one Ronnie is enough for the world," James laughed.

After her friends were gone Veronica set out stocking the shelves with the new books that had been ordered. There was a small ringing of a bell and the door opened.

"Be with you in a second," she called out.

"Take your time," a familiar voice called out.

"Bruce," Ronnie asked turning around. "It is you!" She rushed around the counter to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just around," Bruce answered nervously.

"Uh huh, then why can't you look me in the eyes Bruce," accused Ronnie.

"Alright, Tony asked me to talk to you. He tracked you here," the scientist admitted.

"He's stalking me," Ronnie exclaimed.

"Don't be mad," Bruce said sheepishly. "He's worried about you."

"Then why the hell did he fire me," Ronnie was screaming now and the good thing was that there were no customers around to hear it.

"It's complicated," Bruce answered with a shrug.

"Sometimes I don't think I really even understand him Bruce," admitted Ronnie.

"Who does understand Tony Stark," he laughed.

"So what does he want? I suppose he had a reason for sending you here," she frowned.

"Yeah, well he wanted me to check on you," Bruce told her.

"Well you can tell him I'm fine and I hope he has a great life," replied Ronnie.

Bruce stayed for a little while and they made plans to get dinner the following week and catch up.


	10. Disaster Wedding

-:- Chapter 8: Disaster Wedding -:-

"So basically you need a buffer between you and your entire family," laughed Bruce Banner.

Ronnie had grown desperate. Her sister's wedding was in four days and she still had not found a date. Desperation led her to call Bruce. Now, he was sitting with her at her kitchen table drinking coffee.

"If you don't come with me I'm never hear the end of it and I will lose my mind," she pleaded. "I need someone to be my date."

"You sure I'm the right person," Bruce asked hesitantly. "I mean, what if the other guy makes an appearance?"

"Can you do that," Ronnie asked eagerly.

"No, I'm not going to destroy your sister's wedding," Bruce frowned.

"Then I guess you don't really love me," sighed Veronica.

"But I'd love to be your date," relented Bruce. Ronnie squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks Bruce," Ronnie said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

A few days later Veronica and Bruce were on a plane heading to Martha's Vineyard. She and Brue were arriving a week early so that she could help her sister with the final details for the ceremony.

"So tell me what I need to know before I meet everyone," Bruce asked as the plane prepared to take off.

"Well my father is a lawyer for one of the big firms in New York; my mother is a homemaker I guess. She hosts a lot of parties for her friends and my sister just graduated and is applying to law school in the fall to follow his footsteps," said Veronica.

"You're parents must be really proud," said Bruce.

"Yeah, I guess," Ronnie, sighed. "Rebecca's always been the golden child. She knew how to do everything right and I guess I just always ended up messing up. I was the awkward child and I really never grew out of it."

"But you're brilliant," Bruce exclaimed. "You shouldn't have been working as Tony's P.A. You should have been in the labs. You graduated early from M.I.T."

"Yeah, well I guess they had other plans for me," admitted Ronnie. "And don't tell anyone else about M.I.T. You're the only one besides my family that knows."

"But why wouldn't you want people to know," asked Bruce.

"Just promise me. I have my reasons," Ronnie pleaded.

"Alright, if it's really what you want but I still think you're selling yourself too short," frowned Bruce.

Much to Ronnie's disdain her mother texted her saying she and her father were waiting for her outside the baggage claim when they landed. Preparing herself for the worst, Ronnie led Bruce out to where her parents were waiting.

She saw her mother before the woman noticed her. Elizabeth and Benet Chambers stood outside the baggage claim waiting for them. He father towered over her mother. He was wearing one of his grey business suits as usual, probably in preparation to sneak off to the office. Her mother was wearing a very conservative lavender skirt and blouse along with her grandmother's string of pearls.

"You're here," her mother exclaimed.

"Hi mom, dad," Ronnie tried to smile.

"Ronnie," a familiar, shrill voice called out.

Veronica cringed inward. She knew that voice anywhere. It had been the nightmare of her childhood. "Rebecca," Ronnie attempted to put on a smile as she greeted her sister. "Congratulations."

Her sister let out a girlish squeal and went on," It's it wonderful." She went on throughout the whole car ride about how their father had been able to book the largest reception hall they had and the wedding was going to be outside with thousands of roses lining the venue. A fabulous caterer, who her parents were having flown in from somewhere in Europe, was cooking the food. Veronica started blocking out most of the conversation as they neared the large cottage the family owned and had visited every summer until she went off to college.

That night they were eating dinner when her family and the family had invited Jerrod. So caught up in their youngest daughters happiness, her parents were oblivious to the tension at the table radiating off everyone else. Luckily, her parents were so oblivious, only talking about the wedding that they hardly asked Veronica anything, which suited her just fine because she did not want to go into details about her life in New York.

Tony had tried calling earlier when they were all sitting down to eat and she had just let it go to voicemail. Now they were finished and she was fidgeting in her restlessness to listen to it. They all headed to the living for after dinner drinks when Ronnie seized the opportunity to grab her phone and slip outside to the patio.

"I swear to God Tony Stark, if you drunk dialed me…," she trailed off talking to herself, phone poised at her ear.

"Ronnie," Jerrod called out and stepped on to the patio. "Do you have a second," he asked nervously. His hands were resting in his pockets and he was staring down towards the ground rather than at her face.

"What is it," asked Ronnie, her eyes narrowing at her sister's fiancé as she lowered her phone. It was better this way. She would have much rather listened to the message in her room.

"How have you been," Jerrod asked hesitantly.

"I've been fine but know I'm wondering why you care," Veronica scoffed.

"Look Veronica I know things ended unpleasantly between us but I'm going to be a part of your family and I want us to get along," he explained. "I'm happier with your sister and I'm sure you'll eventually find someone too."

Veronica narrowed her eyes as she stared at her ex. This was just like Jerrod. "You may be a part of this family but you're forgetting I'm the one who's not a part of it. But wait! You never really paid attention when I talked about them did you. About how much I hated family get-togethers or about they treated me. Frankly, I could care less. I just want you to leave me the hell alone."

Straightening her shoulders, Veronica walked straight for the door and left Jerrod on the porch – speechless and mouth just barely short from hitting the ground. It felt amazing to stand up to that jerk. Ronnie was finally able to stand up for herself now that she did not care whether she and Jerrod were together. She was better off without him.

Finally alone in her room Ronnie pulled out her phone to listen to Tony's message. _Ronnie, I am so sorry. I know I cannot expect you to forgive me but you have to hear me out. There was a reason for everything. I need you. You have to come back to New York. Please. _

_I wish I could believe you Tony,_ Ronnie thought to herself.

Four days later Ronnie was standing in front of her mirror, wearing a dress she would never bought on her own but somehow it arrived just in time this morning…right when she was getting ready for the wedding. There was no card but she did not have to guess who sent it. The dress was short and a subtle lavender that brought out the color in her eyes. The bodice was a modern beaded strapless sweetheart neckline and ruching covered the shirt. She decided to wear her favorite black peep toe pumps, which were murder on her feet along with her grandmother's pearls she had borrowed from her mother.

Bruce knocked on her door so he could escort her. "Let's get this over with," she said, giving him a reluctant smile.


	11. AN 2

Dear Readers,

Thank you all for your reviews! I've gotten so many in the last few weeks I had post a quick Author's Note. Most of you guys have asked me to update my stories soon so I just wanted to let you all know I have officially just finished the semester and now am on summer break! Yay! I've already started on the next chapter for my Iron Man fanfiction and the rest will soon follow. Be on the look out guys. And once again thanks for reading and leaving me those great reviews.

Lots of Love,

Asher


End file.
